<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alias Harry by Lils_White</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229795">Alias Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White'>Lils_White</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Dark Harry Potter, Descent into Madness, Drug Addiction, Drunken Kissing, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Severus Snape Lives, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Very mild but tagging just in case, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizengamot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort muere, Harry Potter vive.</p><p>Esa es la historia convertida en leyenda. La verdad, sin embargo, es infinitamente más complicada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Réquiem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para el reto de Halloween del discord de Fandomium.<br/>Reto #7 de las Palabras (Abismo).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>«Quien con monstruos lucha, cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti».</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Friedrich Nietzsche</em>
</p>
<p>La guerra deja un regusto a sangre y muerte en la garganta, que se niega a desaparecer por más que trates de empujarlo hacia el esófago. Al principio, solo ves ojos vacíos y cadáveres y lágrimas y gritos. Hay dolor, sangre y la terrible certeza de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo.</p>
<p>Luego, llega el alivio. La paz. La reconstrucción y la necesidad de respirar. No desaparecen las pesadillas, ni los monstruos, ni el dolor que te come por dentro y a veces te ahoga tanto que <em> no puedes respirar, no puedes respirar, no puedes respirar. </em></p>
<p>Pero respiras. Y sigues adelante.</p>
<p>Afortunadamente, Harry vive.</p>
<p>Es un milagro más propio del protagonista heroico de una historia de ficción que algo posible en la vida real, pero Harry prefiere no cuestionarlo, incluso aunque una voz al fondo de su cabeza le insista en que no puede ser tan fácil. Que su destino era la muerte y que ya había escapado demasiadas veces de ella.</p>
<p>(Harry se acurruca todas las noches sobre los restos de los Horrocruxes destrozados y vacíos que logró conservar, tratando de ignorar el frío que le cala los huesos sin importar lo mucho que se abrigue e intentando auto convencerse de que es un ser completo).</p>
<p>Los meses tras la muerte de Voldemort son un borrón difuso y confuso. Harry recuerda fiestas, juicios y funerales, todos tan cercanos unos de otros que se entremezclan en su memoria y acaba con la vívida imagen de haber bailado una conga delante de la tumba de Fred Weasley.</p>
<p>Le entregan una Orden de Merlín (Primera Clase), le dan un asiento en el Wizengamot y lo nombran Héroe de la Comunidad Mágica. Harry sonríe, acepta y hace reportajes donde no desvela absolutamente nada íntimo o importante.</p>
<p>(Por las noches se abraza a los Horrocruxes destrozados y llora hasta quedarse dormido repitiendo en una especie de mantra que <em> no soy él, no soy él, no soy él). </em></p>
<p>Hay paz y hay reconstrucción y hay alivio. Hogwarts vuelve a alzarse piedra por piedra; Ron ayuda a George a reabrir Sortilegios Weasley; Hermione retoma su último año de educación mágica para luego entrar a trabajar al Ministerio, dispuesta a cambiar el mundo; Ginny lo abraza con fiereza antes de irse a pasar una temporada con Charlie en Rumanía, porque necesita despejarse.</p>
<p>—Te quiero, Harry —le dice al oído en ese abrazo—. Pero no creo que seamos buenos el uno para el otro ahora mismo.</p>
<p>Se marcha con ojos seguros y expresión endurecida por el dolor y la pérdida, y Harry no siente absolutamente nada.</p>
<p>(A veces, cuando el techo de su habitación en Grimmauld Place se le cae encima y se le corta la respiración, Harry se lleva la mano bajo el pantalón y trata de pensar en otra cosa. La masturbación siempre le ha servido como elemento de evasión y desea tanto sentir un mínimo de placer o alivio que se toca furioso e ignora el dolor y las ganas de llorar.</p>
<p>Piensa en Ginny, en Cho, en Cedric, en Oliver Wood, en Bill Weasley o Fleur Delacour.</p>
<p>Nunca logra correrse).</p>
<p>Justo un día antes de iniciar su entrenamiento como auror, le llega un llamamiento de Gringotts.</p>
<p>Harry acude con manos sudorosas y el estómago hecho un nudo, porque aunque técnicamente todas sus ilegalidades cometidas en tiempos de guerra han sido perdonadas por ser consideradas necesarias para derrotar a Voldemort, Harry sospecha que los duendes no han olvidado el destrozo del banco mágico.</p>
<p>No se equivoca. Su entrada por las amplias puertas doradas es recibida con malas miradas y algún que otro gruñido, y Harry se rasca la barba incipiente nervioso y con ganas de volver a encerrarse en su casa.</p>
<p>—Harry Potter —lo detiene en su plan de huida una duende de aspecto resolutivo y amplia melena que le recuerda ligeramente a Hermione—. Veo que recibió la carta.</p>
<p>Lo arrastra a un diminuto cubículo en el que tiene que encogerse sobre sí mismo para que quepan ambos, pero Harry agradece el intento de intimidad. No le gusta que lo miren.</p>
<p>La mujer duende no se anda con galanterías y deja caer un pesado tomo encima de la pequeña mesa, levantando una nube de polvo que lo hace toser.</p>
<p>—Resulta que hacen falta hacer diversas modificaciones a sus posesiones en Gringotts —dice ella con un tono que casi resultaría profesional si no fuera tan seco—. Ya tiene en sus manos las cámaras de Potter y Black, pero estudiando la genealogía y las nueves herencias habría que añadir la de los Gaunt, la de los Lestrange y probablemente…</p>
<p>—¿Gaunt? —Interrumpe Harry con alarma. El corazón se la subido a la garganta y por un aterrador instante siente que vuelve a dolerle la cicatriz—. ¿Ha dicho Gaunt?</p>
<p>La mujer duende le pone mala cara al ser interrumpida.</p>
<p>—Sí, eso he dicho —responde desabrida—. ¿No he hablado con la suficiente claridad para ser entendida por el Héroe de la Comunidad Mágica, acaso?</p>
<p>La ironía y malicia con la que menciona su título le recuerda a Snape de una forma desagradable. Y por encima de todo, Harry<em> no </em> quiere pensar en Snape.</p>
<p>—Pero los Gaunt —«los Gaunt eran la familia de Voldemort»<em>— </em> no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Ni los Lestrange.</p>
<p>Él es heredero de los Potter por su padre y de los Black por Sirius, pero nada más.</p>
<p>La banquera lo mira como si fuera imbécil.</p>
<p>—Según sus propias declaraciones —empieza con cara de pensar que merece un aumento de sueldo por aguantar tanta ignorancia y recordándole, nuevamente, a Snape—, los Gaunt tenían una relación directa con Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort.</p>
<p>Harry se sobresalta al escucharla pronunciar el nombre del mago oscuro, pues todavía no se acostumbra a que otra gente se atreva a usarlo.</p>
<p>—Él era su heredero —afirma Harry.</p>
<p>Ella lo mira mal de nuevo, evidentemente no muy contenta con eso de ser interrumpida. Harry aprieta los labios.</p>
<p>—Eso parece —continúa fulminándolo con los ojos—. Nunca vino a reclamar su herencia ni se señaló como miembro de la familia, así que cuando el que creíamos ser el último Gaunt murió en Azkaban, todas sus herencias, títulos y tierras pasaron a ser posesión de Gringotts. Sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos cambian las circunstancias —finaliza de mala gana, mirándolo como si Harry debiera saber de qué está hablando.</p>
<p>—Voldemort está muerto —menciona Harry estúpidamente, sin entender dónde está el problema. Aunque Voldemort sea el heredero, está muerto como el resto de su familia. No queda ningún descendiente vivo de Salazar Slytherin ni de los Gaunt.</p>
<p>—Porque usted lo mató, señor Potter —responde la mujer duende, impaciente. Harry se encoge un poco más sobre sí mismo al oírla, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo—. Es evidente que no conoce el Derecho de Conquista ni el Derecho de Sucesión, así que le recomiendo que se lea estos capítulos —le acerca el polvoriento libro por una página concreta y se marcha con un cortante «yo tengo otras cosas que hacer».</p>
<p>Harry tarda bastante en leerse los capítulos y entenderlos, porque están escritos de la manera más enrevesada posible y su concentración no deja de hacer piruetas y saltos mortales.</p>
<p>«¿Cómo de antiguo es este libro? Debe de tener un par de siglos mínimo. No sé si deberíamos estar siguiendo leyes escritas hace siglos, la verdad».</p>
<p>«Tengo hambre».</p>
<p>«¿Qué significa esta palabra?»</p>
<p>«Me pregunto si a la señora Weasley le importará que me pase a comer. Seguro que no pero Kreacher probablemente proteste porque no le avisé que comería fuera».</p>
<p>«¿Esto es una p o una q?»</p>
<p>«Hoy tengo que acostarme pronto si quiero dar una buena impresión mañana en el entrenamiento y no presentarme medio dormido. Quizá debería comprar café».</p>
<p>«Uf, esto es insufrible. Seguro que Hermione sabe lo que son todas estas cosas y me lo explica sin tanto problema».</p>
<p>Al final, debido a que realmente no tiene nada mejor que hacer y a la hostilidad que siente cada vez que intenta levantarse de la silla sin terminar de leer, Harry logra entender lo que dice el antiguo libro y se queda con la boca entreabierta mirando a la nada.</p>
<p>El Derecho de Conquista es una forma de sucesión y traspaso de títulos y posesiones muy antiguo, que se remonta al siglo XII y sigue vigente hoy en día en circunstancias excepcionales. El Derecho de Conquista establece que, cuando dos magos se baten en un duelo a muerte, todas las posesiones y títulos del vencido pasan a ser herencia del vencedor.</p>
<p>El Derecho de Sucesión es casi igual de antiguo y establece que todos tus títulos y posesiones pertenecen al señor al que sirves. Se usaba en época feudal, pero al parecer también lo aplican algunos sangre pura hoy en día, y fue usado por muchos mortífagos que deseaban mostrar su lealtad indudable a Voldemort nombrándolo heredero de todos sus bienes. Los Lestrange, en concreto, habían dejado todos y cada uno de sus títulos y posesiones en manos del mago oscuro.</p>
<p>Antes de morir, Voldemort había sido heredero de los Gaunt por sangre y de los Lestrange y algunas otras familias sangre pura por el Derecho de Sucesión.</p>
<p>Ahora, tras su muerte, Harry es el heredero de los Gaunt y de todas esas familias sangre limpia por Derecho de Conquista.</p>
<p>Lo que significa no solo un generoso añadido de tierras y dinero, sino también <em> una serie de puestos </em> en el Wizengamot.</p>
<p>El Wizengamot, el parlamento y el juicio supremo del mundo mágico, está conformado por magos que han demostrado su valía o intelecto y han sido otorgados una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase (como Dumbledore) y por los herederos de cada una de las veintiocho familia sangre limpia de Inglaterra (como Malfoy). Hay, en total, cincuenta y seis puestos (mitad sangre limpia y mitad magos sabios).</p>
<p>A Harry ya le fue otorgada una silla en el concilio por su victoria en la guerra y, tras lograr limpiar el nombre de Sirius y hacer valer su testamento ante toda la comunidad mágica, también tiene una silla como heredero de los Black. Lo que implica que tiene dos votos en cada reunión para decidir leyes y juicios. Pero ahora, debido a leyes anticuadas que nadie se ha molestado en cambiar, Harry es heredero de al menos otras siete familias de sangre limpia. Dándole nueve puestos en el Wizengamot (nunca nadie había superado los tres asientos por persona) y convirtiéndose en el mago vivo con más poder político en Inglaterra.</p>
<p>La mujer duende regresa con expresión resuelta y cierra el libro que Harry ha estado contemplando durante minutos, petrificado ante el descubrimiento.</p>
<p>—Ahora que lo entiendes —dice sacando un montón de formularios y papeles—. Empecemos con el papeleo.</p>
<p>(Esa noche, Harry intenta susurrar a los Horrocrux muertos en pársel, pero solo le sale un silbido que nada tiene que ver con el lenguaje de las serpientes.</p>
<p>Por algún motivo, eso le hace llorar como no había llorado en semanas. Se aprieta el guardapelo contra el pecho entre hipidos y la copa se le clava en la cadera.</p>
<p>—No soy él —murmura contra la almohada—. No soy él, no soy él, no soy él.</p>
<p>«¿Quién soy, entonces?»</p>
<p>Se lleva una mano bajo el pijama y se toca con desesperación. Todo le duele y le cuesta respirar. Intenta pensar en sexo. En Ginny. En Bill. Figuras pecosas y pelo rojo como el fuego. Cualquier cosa que lo haga olvidar que todo <em> duele, duele, duele. </em></p>
<p>Harry recuerda el Bosque Prohibido y la expresión victoriosa de Voldemort cuando vio que el niño que vivió había acudido a su cita. Recuerda morir y recuerda despertar. Recuerda decir «Tom» con bravuconería y recuerda la forma en la que Voldemort pronunciaba su nombre completo, «Harry Potter», casi como si fuera una caricia o un hechizo prohibido y peligroso.</p>
<p>Recuerda ojos rojos y crueles surgiendo entre las brumas de un caldero, y un dedo helado rozándole la mejilla y provocándole un dolor abrumador.</p>
<p>Llega al orgasmo con un gemido ahogado, corriéndose más fuerte que en toda su vida).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta historia es un compendio de tres ideas diferentes.</p><p>Idea 1: "Oye, quizá eso de ser un Horrocrux deja más secuelas de las que parece. A fin de cuentas, Harry ha pasado casi toda su vida con parte del alma de Voldemort dentro de él (desde que era un bebé). Quizá se nota bastante eso de dejar de compartir alma, quizá Harry necesita esa parte de Voldemort para funcionar con normalidad, quizá eso de morirse y revivir habiendo perdido un trozo de ti te deja un poco tocado."</p><p>Idea 2: "Las leyes de los magos son rarísimas y bastante estúpidas así que Harry acaba siendo políticamente muy poderoso."</p><p>Idea 3: "Snape sobrevive y está por ahí haciendo sus cosas y odiando el mundo."</p><p>¡Disfrutad!</p><p>PD: Es canon que Harry pierde su capacidad de hablar pársel cuando muere la parte de Voldemort que vivía dentro de él.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caída</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>«—¡NO HA DESAPARECIDO! —bramó Snape, muy cerca de ellos—. ¡UNO NO</b> <strong> PUEDE APARECER NI DESAPARECER EN ESTE CASTILLO! ¡POTTER TIENE</strong> <strong> ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO!».</strong></p><p>
  <em> Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban</em>
</p><p>La guerra termina para los vencedores, y se alarga para aquellos que no estuvieron en el bando correcto. La muerte y la tortura se eternizan para los perdedores, interminable en su seguridad de ser lo correcto, aunque los periódicos aseguren un periodo de paz y reconciliación.</p><p>La pobreza cubre las calles como un manto feo y despiadado. Los héroes recogen premios y dan discursos desde lo alto, mientras los perdedores chillan de dolor en sus celdas y los menos afortunados se pasean por las calles como un recuerdo de lo que fueron, pidiendo limosna para poder existir un día más.</p><p>Desafortunadamente, Severus vive.</p><p>Es un milagro más propio del Elegido que de un traidor en las sombras, y Severus lo resiente. No quiere vivir. No le queda nada por lo que vivir, una vez cumplida su misión. Que el maldito fénix de Dumbledore (desaparecido desde la muerte del director) decidiera aparecer en el último segundo para llorar sobre la herida infligida por Nagini y salvar su miserable vida no deja de ser el «jódete» final que le va a dedicar el anciano mago. Severus lo desprecia.</p><p>Estaba preparado para morir, una vez le dejó sus memorias a Potter. Había cumplido su misión, no tenía más por hacer. ¿Por qué necesitaba seguir respirando?</p><p>—Te queda vivir. Vivir de verdad —le había recordado con amabilidad el retrato de Dumbledore cuando se lo había echado en cara, meses después. Severus tuve que resistir las ganas de vomitar allí mismo.</p><p>Malditos Gryffindor.</p><p>Tras la victoria, Severus fue encerrado a la espera de juicio. Recuerda todo con absoluta claridad, como siempre le pasa con sus peores memorias. Se le clavan dentro como una espina envenenada que echa raíces y crece hasta obstaculizarle los pulmones, dificultando respirar. Recuerda desde las palizas de los aurores demasiado contentos consigo mismos hasta la pobre comida que le agriaba la boca y le hacía desear no tener papilas gustativas.</p><p>Pero lo peor, sin duda, fue el juicio en sí.</p><p>Potter se alzó como el paradigma de la justicia y habló sobre Severus como si hubiera sido su caballero de brillante armadura y no su detestado profesor de pociones.</p><p>—Severus Snape es un hombre valiente y bueno que trabajó siempre de nuestra parte y que fue fundamental para la victoria —dice Potter como el pequeño imbécil que es, con esos horribles ojos suyos brillando de emoción, como un cachorro a la espera de aprobación. A Severus se le revuelve el estómago—. Puedo afirmar sin lugar a dudas que merece el título de héroe mucho más que yo.</p><p>Nunca, en toda su vida, había sentido tal deseo de maldecir a alguien.</p><p>Sirve su propósito, al menos, y Severus queda libre y sin cargos. Minerva le recibe con los brazos abiertos en Hogwarts, y allí se queda. Odia enseñar y odia a los niños, pero no tiene otro sitio a donde ir y es consciente de sus opciones.</p><p>El niño de oro puede hablar maravillas de él, pero un mortífago siempre es un mortífago, al final. Sobre todo si no tienes dinero y eres el responsable de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>Por supuesto, Severus no ha tenido suerte ni un solo día de su vida, así que la paz no llega con facilidad.</p><p>Pocos días tras el juicio, Potter llama a la puerta de su recientemente recuperado despacho. Slughorn se ha vuelto a retirar y Severus ha aceptado el papel de profesor de pociones sin rechistar. A estas alturas, solo quiere que lo dejen en paz. Hogwarts todavía no ha abierto, pero todos los profesores están ayudando con la reconstrucción y, para ser honesto, Severus prefiere no pisar su casa por el momento.</p><p>—Hola —lo saluda el niñato con cara desear estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí.</p><p>«Ya somos dos».</p><p>—Potter —responde Severus con la voz más desagradable que puede conjurar—. Así que apenas has podido esperar unos días para venir a restregarme tu papel como salvador en mi juicio. Es evidente que ser <em>injustamente </em>nombrado el héroe del mundo mágico no ha ayudado a reducir tu engrosado ego.</p><p>Harry Potter siempre ha sido simple, emocional y propenso a la ira, lo que lo convierte en una persona fácil de manipular. Severus sabe por qué el ridículo chico está aquí; lo puede leer en sus ojos suavizados (Potter nunca antes lo había mirado con algo similar al cariño) y en su pasional defensa en el juicio. Entiende que sus memorias han cambiado la perspectiva de Potter, y entiende que, como el inepto que es, quiere hablar de ello.</p><p>Pero Severus prefiere volver a enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso desarmado que hablar sobre sus memorias con nadie. Especialmente Potter.</p><p>El mordaz ataque funciona, como siempre, y Potter frunce el ceño y se sonroja, molesto y perdiendo de vista su objetivo. El rubor le sube por el cuello hasta incendiarle las mejillas, dándole un aire injustamente favorecedor, y a Severus le pican las manos al contemplarlo.</p><p>«Es casi insultante que alguien tan estúpido haya vencido al Señor Tenebroso cuando tantos otros fallaron».</p><p>—¡No! —Exclama Potter—. ¡No he venido aquí por nada de eso! Solo hice lo correcto, no tienes que darme las gracias ni nada.</p><p>—Vaya, me quitas un peso de encima —replica Severus con un tono que podría secar el Amazonas—. No podía dormir por las noches pensando en cómo agradecer al gran Harry Potter por usar su diminuto cerebro por una vez y descubrir que, de hecho, el mundo no gira a su alrededor y su cantada victoria no le pertenece.</p><p>Potter vuelve mirarlo con el odio con el que Severus está tan familiarizado, y le tranquiliza regresar a un terreno que conoce.</p><p>—¿Por qué siempre eres tan desagradable? —Pregunta el chico con los dientes apretados. Tiene la mandíbula cuadrada de su padre y Severus piensa vagamente que sería satisfactorio rompérsela con un maleficio—. Solo venía a tener una conversación como dos adultos civilizados y tú…</p><p>Severus bufa.</p><p>—Para tener una conversación satisfactoria primero tendrías que aprender a pensar, Potter —le dedica una sonrisa maliciosa y Potter se tensa como si volviera a ser un alumno siendo insultado por su profesor. Tiene los hombros anchos para su enclenque figura y Severus se pregunta si serán hombros musculosos o se le marcará el hueso bajo la piel—. Y tras seis años tratando de enseñarte la más simple de las pociones puedo afirmar que ese nunca ha sido tu fuerte.</p><p>Potter aprieta los puños en los costados y lo mira con tanto orgullo herido que Severus siente ganas de reírse en su cara. No lo hace, porque tiene una repetición que mantener, y Potter parece a punto de estallar y empezar a gritar sobre su injusta vida.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, no lo hace.</p><p>—¿Ah, no? —Dice en cambio, con voz fría y curiosamente calmada, a pesar de su evidente rabia. A Severus no le gusta—. ¿Cuál es mi fuerte entonces, según tú?</p><p>La pregunta le pilla un poco fuera de juego, pero no llega a desestabilizarse. Después de todo, lleva manipulando a Potter desde que el chico tenía once años.</p><p>—Sobrevivir como una cucaracha a cambio de sacrificar a otros en tu lugar, evidentemente —contesta con crueldad, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.</p><p>Potter no vuelve a buscarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Snape no llega a pisar Azkaban porque fue perdonado de todos sus cargos gracias a la declaración de Harry. Mientras esperaba el juicio estuvo encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad, pero lejos de dementores. Tras la guerra, además, Azkeban sería desmantelado (los dementores se unieron a Voldemort, después de todo), y no se volverían a emplear dementores para vigilar presos.</p><p>Fleur Delacour es contratada como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y trabaja en Hogwarts unos pocos años (acaba dejando el trabajo para montar su propia línea de productos de belleza). A Severus no se le ofrece el puesto porque, después de todo, fue un mortífago y espía y nadie se siente seguro con él en esa posición, así que se queda como maestro de pociones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Descenso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>«Ignorantia juris neminem excusat».</b>
</p><p>Lema del Wizengamot</p><p>Harry entra a la Sala de Reuniones del Wizengamot vistiendo una camisa hawaiiana y con unas gafas de sol rosa apoyadas sobre la frente. No hay tanto revuelo como la primera vez que apareció con vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero (una maga muy anciana se desmayó ante la falta de decoro y la primera media hora de la reunión fue dedicada a discutir «la importancia de la túnica»), pero a pesar de todo levanta miradas desaprobadoras y ceños fruncidos.</p><p>Las ignora mientras se dirige a su asiento, conteniendo una sonrisa. Hasta el momento no se ha dedicado a algo más que molestar a los sangre limpia y ser irreverente, pero hoy lleva bajo el brazo un montón de notas que escribió Hermione para, según ella, «aprovechar esta oportunidad para mejorar el mundo».</p><p>Harry está un poco cansado de intentar mejorar el mundo.</p><p>Kingsley toma la palabra para iniciar la reunión, como siempre, y Harry se esfuerza en prestar atención, pero no lo consigue. A los diez minutos se le cierran los ojos y está pensando en quidditch para mantenerse despierto.</p><p>—Creo —dice por fin, hacia la mitad de la reunión, interrumpiendo a un mago de larga barba oscura que lleva un buen rato hablando sobre el traspaso de bienes en el divorcio— que deberíamos discutir los derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas, especialmente de los elfos domésticos.</p><p>El señor de la barba oscura se queda con la boca abierta, paralizado en su argumento de que las brujas aprovechaban las leyes de divorcio para desplumar a los magos.</p><p>—Tiene que hacer una petición formal al final de esta reunión y entonces será votado si se hablará de ello en la siguiente, señor Potter —replica con retintín una bruja de enorme sombrero morado y labios de un brillante púrpura.</p><p>Harry intenta no poner los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Creo —repite alzando ligeramente la voz y enderezándose sobre su silla—, como heredero de la familia Black, Gaunt, Lestrange, Rosier, Yaxley, Avery, Carrow y Crouch y miembro de una Orden de Merlín (Primera Clase), que deberíamos discutir los derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas, especialmente de los elfos domésticos.</p><p>La magia que recorre la sala ante sus palabras calla el murmullo que había surgido y logra apagar un par de velas. Unos cuantos magos han palidecido ante el poder que desprende la pequeña figura del héroe del mundo mágico.</p><p>A su izquierda, Neville se aclara la garganta y se levanta de su asiento. Forma parte del Winzegamot por ser heredero de una de las veintiocho familias sangre pura, al igual que Hannah Abbot, Malfoy o Slughorn. Los Weasley también solían serlo, pero su tatarabuelo fue expulsado para siempre por intentar montárselo con un hipogrifo en medio de una reunión.</p><p>—Apoyo la moción presentada por mi compañero —declara con voz segura y mirada firme.</p><p>Hannah le sigue, e incluso Slughorn se pone de su parte. Al final, al Winzengamot no le queda más remedio que escucharlo.</p><p>«Voldemort podría haber logrado gobernar el mundo mágico de esta manera, pero prefería arrastrarse por cementerios y tratar de asesinar menores de edad», piensa Harry, conteniendo una risa histérica en el pecho. Tiene la atención de todos sobre él, y le punza la piel de los nervios. Trata de mirar por encima las notas que le dejó Hermione, pero la letra de su amiga es apretada y diminuta, y a él le da vueltas la cabeza.</p><p>—Em —empieza, rascándose el cuello—. Creo que… deberíamos darles a los elfos domésticos los mismos derechos que les concedemos a los magos porque son, bueno, personas.</p><p>Hay un instante de silencio.</p><p>Después, todo estalla.</p><p>La bruja del sombrero morado se levanta de su asiento para señalarlo y gritar improperios. La señora Greengrass alza la voz para decir «francamente, creo que la broma ha llegado demasiado lejos». El profesor Slughorn trata de calmar los ánimos: «vamos, vamos, seguro que Harry no quería decir eso, dejémosle explicarse». Voldemort sisea por lo bajo, contemplándolo con desaprobación desde el otro lado de la Sala. Draco Malfoy se cubre la cara con las manos en una expresión de absoluta derrota, mientras Kingsley detiene a un mago larguirucho y anciano que intenta lanzar un maleficio a Harry.</p><p>Neville le dedica una mirada preocupada, pero Harry sonríe y se coloca las llamativas gafas de sol sobre las suyas de culo de vaso, recostándose en el asiento.</p><p>El caos le ayuda a ignorar la figura de ojos brillantes como ascuas encendidas que lo contempla desde lejos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voldemort podría haber intentando reclamar su herencia como único superviviente de los Gaunt, pero nunca lo hizo. Esto se debe a que, para ser reconocido como descendiente de los Gaunt, también tendría que ser reconocido como mestizo e hijo del muggle Tom Ryddle. Y todas sabemos lo mucho que odiaba Voldemort a su padre y su ascendencia muggle. Es por eso que decide renunciar a cualquier puesto en el Wizengamot y no trata de controlar el mundo mágico introduciéndose en la política.</p><p>El mismo Voldemort reconoce en una ocasión el nunca haber estado interesado en política. Y, de hecho, yo sostengo firmemente que aunque Voldemort cree y apoya el odio a los muggles y la segregación de todos aquellos que no son "sangre limpia" (la base de la ideología de los mortífagos), es un tema secundario para él. Lo utiliza para atraer seguidores y convertirse en líder de un movimiento, pero es un asunto secundario. Voldemort siempre tuvo dos objetivos: la inmortalidad y el poder. Ser el líder de una banda fascista le concede poder, y por eso le interesa. Es tremendamente narcisista y la ideología de su grupo le preocupa bastante menos de lo que parece.</p><p>La bruja de sombrero morado es Brunhilde Stokke. El mago que habla sobre la ley de divorcio es Ernest Hawkworth. Y el mago que intenta maldecir a Harry es el abuelo de Marcus Flint.</p><p>Sobre la familia Crouch: aunque Barty Crouch Jr. fue encerrado en Azkaban por sus crímenes, sus padres nunca le quitaron los derechos de heredero. Así que, una vez escapó y se reunió con Voldemort, le concedió todos los derechos y poderes de la familia. Dado que no queda nadie vivo en la familia Crouch, Voldemort era el heredero legítimo y ahora lo es Harry.</p><p>El lema del Wizengamot significa: "La ignorancia no exime del cumplimiento de la ley."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fondo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>«<span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">—¿Te suena por casualidad que os haya mandado practicar hechizos no verbales, Potter? </span></b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">—Sí —contestó fríamente.</span></b>
</p><p>
  <b>—Sí, «señor» —lo corrigió Snape.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—No hace falta que me llame «señor», profesor —replicó Harry impulsivamente».</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe</em>
</p><p>En los años posteriores a la guerra, Severus Snape hace un gran trabajo ignorando a Harry Potter.</p><p>Es más difícil de lo que parece, pues la cara del Elegido decora bastantes portadas del Profeta:</p><p>«El Elegido, el miembro más poderoso del Wizengamot». </p><p>«Harry Potter abandona el curso de aurores y se da a la fuga; es encontrado tres días después en Albania borracho como una cuba». </p><p>«Harry Potter se hace con el parlamento mágico para defender el derecho de los elfos domésticos de portar varita: ¿venció a un dictador para convertirse en otro?» </p><p>«¿El Niño Que Vivió o El Que Perdió el Rumbo? ¿Se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza a Harry Potter?»</p><p>Tras casi quemar su despacho tratando de prender fuego a una edición del Profeta donde Potter le guiñaba un ojo en la portada descaradamente, Severus toma la firme decisión de dejar de comprarlo. Ya no necesita estar al tanto de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico, después de todo (no es como si El Profeta hubiera sido alguna vez una fuente muy fiable, de todas formas); cumplió su trabajo, por él como si sufren una invasión de centauros y todos los magos son brutalmente asesinados a su alrededor.</p><p>No le interesa.</p><p>Pasa sus días gritando insultos a los alumnos que hacen explotar calderos y gruñendo ante la nueva comida que sirven en el Gran Comedor (tras el decreto de prohibición para la esclavitud de los elfos, Gregory Goyle es contratado como Jefe de Cocina de Hogwarts gracias a un proyecto de Integración de Mortífagos, y Snape tiene muchas opiniones sobre su trabajo, ninguna particularmente positiva). </p><p>Sus pesadillas no se van, y las migrañas solo aumentan, pero Severus se las arregla para vivir un día tras otro odiando su vida con energía. Es ridículo, pero siente que es la única venganza que le queda hacia el antiguo director. Dumbledore le obligó a vivir, pero él no piensa disfrutar ni aprovechar los años que le quedan de ninguna manera.</p><p>Es patético hasta para él, pero Severus no se para a reflexionar sobre ello.</p><p>(A veces, los viernes por la noche cuando ha acabado sus clases y se encuentra descansando en su despacho, el picor que le escuece todo el rato bajo la piel se intensifica y se vuelve imposible de ignorar. Severus siente la ansiedad en el sudor de la frente y la necesidad de comprobar que el hijo de Lily Evans sigue vivo.</p><p>No lo hace, por supuesto.</p><p>—Es mero condicionamiento pavloviano —se dice entre dientes meciéndose sobre su sillón, solo y a oscuras, como siempre—. Eres más fuerte que esto.</p><p>Proteger durante siete años al inepto de Potter acaba dejando secuelas en cualquiera).</p><p>Por desgracia, todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse al margen y vivir en tranquilo desprecio son burdamente truncados siete años tras la guerra, y cinco sin ver a Potter.</p><p>Severus, por una vez, es completamente inocente. Es sábado por la noche y se encuentra vigilando los pasillos del segundo piso con la actitud de un buitre hambriento, esperando cualquier excusa que le ofrezcan los estudiantes para quitar puntos y adjudicar castigos. No encuentra a ningún alumno, por desgracia.</p><p>De repente, choca de lleno contra un objeto invisible, que emite un grito y parece caer al suelo con la fuerza del golpe. Severus no piensa; ha sacado la varita y paralizado lo que quiera que sea que ha intentado atacarlo. El ser invisible, que ya no es invisible porque la capa de invisibilidad se le ha resbalado de los hombros al caer al suelo, lo mira desde el suelo con unos enormes ojos verdes, distinguibles incluso con la escasa iluminación del pasillo. Severus se traga la bilis que le sube por la garganta.</p><p>—Potter —masculla, deshaciendo de mala gana el hechizo paralizante. No parece ayudar demasiado, porque Potter se limita a pestañear y mirarlo desde el suelo con confusión, sin hacer amago de levantarse. No lleva sus gafas, se le deben de haber resbalado con la caída—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces husmeando en el castillo? Me parece recordar que hace años que no eres estudiante y pudimos librarnos de tus escapadas nocturnas en busca de atención.</p><p>Potter sigue mirándolo confuso, es posible que sin las gafas y con la escasa luz sea incapaz de reconocerlo.</p><p>—¿Snape? —Murmura con la voz pastosa y un inconfundible arrastre de sílabas. Severus siente la migraña al fondo de la cabeza.</p><p>—Borracho y allanando una propiedad privada sin autorización; El Profeta llorará de alegría por esta noticia.</p><p>La mención del Profeta parece hacerle reaccionar, porque Potter frunce el ceño y empieza por fin a hacer patéticos esfuerzos para levantarse, apoyándose contra la pared. Severus no hace ningún intento de ayudarle.</p><p>—No estoy borracho —se defiende, acompañando sus palabras con un intenso hipido—, y tampoco estoy sin autorización. Neville me invitó, vine a través de su Red <em>Fl- Fú- Ffff- </em>de su chimenea.</p><p>Severus resiste las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que Longbottom, el nuevo profesor de Herbología, tendría algo que ver en esto. Los miembros de la casa Gryffindor nunca cesan en sus empeños de amargar su vida.</p><p>—Harás bien en recordarle a Longbottom que esto es una escuela y no un local de desfase —responde con frialdad, más por principio que por otra cosa. Es poco probable que Potter recuerde algo de esta noche al día siguiente, teniendo en cuenta su mirada perdida y que ha tardado un minuto entero en lograr ponerse en pie.</p><p>—Solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos —protesta Potter, ya erguido pero apoyándose sobre la pared, sus gafas todavía sin aparecer y la capa de invisibilidad tirada en el suelo—. Y ya iba a volver a casa, no pensaba molestar ni nada, pero Neville se quedó dormido en su despacho y hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el castillo por la noche que quise darme un pequeño paseo.</p><p>Potter hace un ruido extraño con la garganta y, por un aterrador instante, Severus piensa que va a vomitar. Se equivoca; con un balbuceo, Harry Potter se echa llorar a moco tendido delante de sus narices.</p><p>Ni siquiera la peor de sus pesadillas contemplaba este escenario.</p><p>Severus tuerce los labios en una mueca de disgusto.</p><p>—Potter, contrólate —le ordena con impaciencia. Quiere terminar de revisar el pasillo y volverse a la cama; lidiar con un emocional Harry Potter es el último de sus deseos.</p><p>Pero Potter solo llora con más fuerza.</p><p>—Eres un auténtico gilipollas, ¿lo sabías? —Murmura entre lágrimas, apenas sosteniéndose en pie contra la pared. Los años le han afilado la mandíbula y le han dejado un rastro de barba mal afeitada en las mejillas. Lleva el pelo largo, por los hombros, y más desordenado que nunca. El parecido con James Potter es cada vez menos reseñable; pero los ojos de Lily siguen brillando en su cara, húmedos y enrojecidos—. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros nunca me has dedicado una sola palabra amable.</p><p>El hipido que emite Potter le sacude todo el cuerpo.</p><p>—Me temo que nunca he tenido ni tiempo ni ánimo para satisfacer tu enorme ego como el resto del mundo, Potter. Lamento que eso hiera las delicadas sensibilidades del héroe del mundo mágico —arrastra las palabras con sarcasmo, cada vez más molesto e impaciente.</p><p>«Déjame irme a la cama, Potter. Deja de atormentarme de una vez».</p><p>Podría irse, se dice en su fuero interno. Podría marcharse y dejar a Potter llorando en el pasillo para que lidie con él quien sea que lo encuentre allí la mañana siguiente, pero el picor bajo su piel se lo impide.</p><p>«Condicionamiento pavloviano».</p><p>Potter emite un grito indignado ante sus palabras y se atreve a separarse de la pared para avanzar un par de pasos hacia él, enfadado. Sin el apoyo del muro acaba trastabillando y Severus extiende los brazos para sujetarlo en un reflejo que no es en absoluto consciente.</p><p>Potter acaba entre sus brazos, sujetándose a sus hombros con fuerza para mantenerse en pie y mirándolo con rabia. Siempre ha sido un chico bajo, y su coronilla apenas llega a la barbilla de Severus.</p><p>—Sabes que no es eso lo que quería decir —su aliento apesta a Whisky de Fuego, y a Severus no le gusta nada tenerlo tan cerca. Debería empujarlo lejos y marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás—. Siempre me has tratado fatal, peor que a cualquier persona con la que te he visto relacionarte, y a pesar de todo yo…</p><p>Se detiene de golpe, y Severus calla la voz en su interior que exige conocer el final de esa frase. No le importa. No le importa Potter. No le importa esta situación.</p><p>—Siempre estoy pensando en <em>É</em> <em> l </em> —murmura el chico, mirándolo fijamente—. Dime que tú también. A ti también te marcó.</p><p>Severus aferra a Potter por los hombros para tratar de alejarlo inútilmente.</p><p>—No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas, Potter.</p><p>—Pienso en cómo me hacía daño —sigue murmurando Potter pegándose todavía más a su cuerpo. Severus es incapaz de alejarlo, no cuando los ojos de Lily Evans lo miran con tanto dolor—. Ahora nadie me hace daño, ¿sabes? No realmente, no que importe. Casi lo echo de menos. Quizá por eso pienso también en ti. Siempre has sabido cómo hacerme sufrir.</p><p>Los ojos de Lily Evans están mirando sus labios y Severus siente que ha perdido todo el control sobre el escenario.</p><p>—Potter… —empieza, con el pánico en la garganta y tratando de poner fin a esta absurda situación lo antes posible. No llega a terminar.</p><p>No llega a terminar porque Potter lo está besando, hambriento y desinhibido. Es un beso furioso y torpe; Potter estrella sus labios contra los suyos y lucha por meterle la lengua en la boca. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Severus se sentiría asqueado. Pero Potter no ha cerrado los ojos y lo mira mientras lo besa, húmedo e insistente. Las cuerdas vocales de Severus emiten un sonido sin su permiso, y siente que se marea. Quiere apartarse para detener esto, sea lo que sea, pero Potter le muerde el labio inferior y Severus deja de pensar.</p><p>Aferra al chico por las caderas y lo estrella contra la pared del pasillo con fuerza. Potter gime contra sus labios; si es un gemido de dolor o de placer, Severus no está seguro y tampoco le importa. Aprieta su cuerpo contra el de Potter y roza su lengua con la suya. Nota el sabor de alcohol y lágrimas, y eso solo le hace desear besarlo más.</p><p>En algún momento, Potter cierra los ojos y le deja tomar el control del beso. En algún momento, Severus le mete las manos bajo su absurda camiseta muggle para acariciarle la espalda.</p><p>Con creciente horror, se da cuenta de que no está besando al recuerdo de los ojos de Lily Evans. Nunca besaría a Lily así, con demasiada saliva y demasiada lengua, sin ningún cariño y lleno de sorda rabia, en un pasillo oscuro del castillo. Y Lily nunca se restregaría contra él, gimiendo con voz grave e indudablemente masculina cuando Severus le aferra el pelo con fuerza.</p><p>La constatación de que está besando a Harry Potter (no al hijo de Lily Evans, no a la reencarnación de James Potter) y disfrutándolo debería provocarle más terror, pero el picor bajo su piel por fin se ha calmado tras años escociendo, y hay algo increíblemente delicioso en tener al héroe de la comunidad mágica, el mago que controla el Wizengamot y el niño que amargó diez años de su vida, retorciéndose contra su cuerpo y jadeando en sus labios.</p><p>—¡Caballeros! —La voz de la directora lo saca bruscamente de sus fantasías, y se separa del cuerpo de Potter como si quemara.</p><p>Potter permanece pegado a la pared, respirando con fuerza y con los ojos entreabiertos; apenas un chispa de verdor asomándose a través de sus pestañas. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la ropa completamente desordenada, y Severus piensa con desasosiego que él no debe lucir muy diferente.</p><p>Minerva está a unos metros de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y probablemente una expresión escandalizada, pero Severus no se atreve a mirarla. La mortificación de lo que acaba de hacer y de quién acaba de pillarlo le deja el cuerpo frío y el estómago revuelto.</p><p>—Directora... —empieza sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. En ese instante, más que nunca, desea que la mordida de Nagini hubiera sido efectiva y él hubiera muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero eso no sucedió y así están las cosas.</p><p>Severus se plantea si subir corriendo a la Torre de Astronomía y lanzarse desde ella sería demasiado patético.</p><p>Probablemente no más que ser descubierto besándose con su antiguo alumno en medio de un pasillo como un adolescente.</p><p>Potter lo salva de tomar la decisión, porque emite un sonido estrangulado y, esta vez sí, empieza a vomitar.</p><p>«Cuando Mary Douglas dijo que besarme daba ganas de vomitar no pensé que fuera tan literal».</p><p>Severus se aleja todavía más del muchacho con una mueca de asco, y Minerva suspira y sacude la cabeza.</p><p>—Es evidente que el Señor Potter no está en sus plenas facultades —comenta en tono seco, haciendo desaparecer el vómito con un giro de varita. Habla en general, pero Severus no puede evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo como si lo hubieran abofeteado—. Lo acompañaré por la Red Flu hasta su casa y aprovecharé para tener unas palabras con Neville, que debe tener algo que ver en esto. Tú espérame en mi despacho, Severus.</p><p>Minerva se aleja arrastrando a Potter y su capa invisible a pesar de las protestas del Elegido, que tampoco parece tener mucha energía tras haber vaciado su estómago. Severus obedece, como siempre ha hecho, y se dirige al despacho a esperar su destino.</p><p>La gárgola lo deja pasar sin comentarios, y Severus se dice que las miradas burlonas que le dedican los cuadros de antiguos directores son imaginaciones suyas. La mayoría duermen, y los pocos despiertos no le dirigen palabra, lo que Severus agradece.</p><p>Minerva no tarda demasiado en aparecer, seria y extrañamente solemne en su bata de dormir. Severus aprieta las manos sobre el regazo para evitar que le tiemblen.</p><p>—¿Té? —Pregunta la directora y, sin esperar respuesta, hace levitar hasta ellos una bandeja con pastas, una tetera y dos tazas. Golpea la tetera dos veces para que empiece a hervir mientras toma asiento tras su largo escritorio.</p><p>Severus mira fijamente su taza y se esfuerza en tomar respiraciones profundas. Minerva se acomoda en su sillón y da un sorbo a su té una vez servido, con absoluta calma. Severus es incapaz de soportar el silencio por más tiempo.</p><p>—¿Y bien? </p><p>—¿Y bien qué, Severus? —Replica la directora mirándolo con serenidad. Colgado encima de su cabeza, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore le dedica una mirada similar.</p><p>—¿Debería recoger mis cosas esta misma noche o debo esperar a que encuentres sustituto? No creo que Slughorn ponga demasiadas protestas por ocupar mi lugar los meses que quedan, y siempre puedes buscar a alguien más permanente una vez finalice el curso.</p><p>—Severus, querido, ¿por qué ibas a necesitar recoger tus cosas o buscar un sustituto para tu puesto?</p><p>Severus se levanta de la silla y empieza a pasearse por el despacho, demasiado estresado para mantenerse quieto.</p><p>—¡Por lo que acaba de pasar! —Casi chilla. Los retratos a su alrededor empiezan a despertarse por el alboroto, pero le da igual. Van a descubrirlo de todas formas—. ¡Me he aprovechado sexualmente de un estudiante intoxicado! ¡Despedirme es la primera etapa y enviarme a prisión es la segunda!</p><p>—¡Cielo santo! —Murmura uno de los retratos, una antigua directora regordeta y de ojos pequeños cuyo nombre Severus no recuerda.</p><p>—Severus, hace años que Harry no se califica como uno de nuestros estudiantes —le recuerda Minerva con esa enervante calma, dando otro sorbo a su té—. Ahora siéntate y coge una galleta.</p><p>—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? —Interviene el retrato de Armando Dippet.</p><p>—¿Snape se ha follado a Harry Potter?  —Phineas Black parece a punto de atravesar su cuadro de lo mucho que se ha acercado al marco.</p><p>—Vamos, Phineas —interviene Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes—, no lleguemos a conclusiones apresuradas antes de conocer toda la historia.</p><p>—Pero si es lo que han dicho…</p><p>—Suficiente —dice Minerva sin alzar la voz, pero con el ceño fruncido. Los retratos enmudecen a su alrededor antes de que Severus pueda sufrir una combustión espontánea de pura rabia—. Severus, siéntate.</p><p>Severus se sienta.</p><p>—Coge una galleta.</p><p>Severus mira las pastas como si le hubieran ofendido personalmente. Minerva suspira.</p><p>—Coge una galleta, Severus.</p><p>Severus coge una galleta y la mordisquea con petulancia, sintiéndose como un crío de dieciséis años a punto de ser regañado por su profesora.</p><p>—Aunque lo que ha sucedido esta noche es completamente inapropiado dado el lugar y el estado de embriagación de Harry, no lo veo como motivo de despedirte ni de, Merlín lo prohíba, enviarte a prisión —dice Minerva por fin, con suavidad.</p><p>—¿Entonces han follado? ¿De verdad? —Pregunta Phineas Black con insidia. Los retratos murmuran de nuevo.</p><p>—Solo se han besado, Phineas —replica Minerva. Severus siente ganas de suicidarse. Los murmullos se intensifican.</p><p>—¿Snape y Potter? —Chilla Heliotrope Wilkins mientras le resbalan las gafas por la larga nariz.</p><p>—Sigue siendo un antiguo alumno que estaba borracho como una cuba y dudosamente podía dar su consentimiento —alza la voz Severus para acallar las discusiones. Nunca debería haberse levantado de la cama—. He visto crecer al chico, por Merlín, es asqueroso desde cualquier perspectiva.</p><p>Tira la galleta a medio comer sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos para reforzar su argumento.</p><p>—Harry tiene casi veinticinco años, Severus, es un adulto en pleno derecho —responde la directora con aire impaciente—. Estás siendo demasiado dramático. No sois los primeros en daros el lote en los pasillos y no seréis los últimos. Tampoco eres el primer profesor en fijarse en un antiguo alumno. Damos clase a la mayoría de magos de Inglaterra, después de todo.</p><p>Severus siente la sangre subiéndole a las mejillas; no está muy seguro de si es por la absoluta mortificación de la discusión que está teniendo lugar o por el uso de la expresión «darse el lote» en la boca de Minerva McGonnagall.</p><p>—Un adulto hasta arriba de alcohol tampoco puede dar libremente su consentimiento —insiste, escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera veneno—. Te aseguro que si Potter hubiera estado en pleno uso de sus facultades <em> nunca </em> me hubiera besado.</p><p>Minerva tiene el nervio de ponerle los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Eso es una discusión que deberías tener con Harry y que no incumbe a la dirección del colegio o a su decisión de expulsarte.</p><p>—¡Creo que incumbe a la dirección del colegio si un profesor bajo su cargo es un violador!</p><p>—¡Madre mía, Severus, haz el favor de calmarte! ¡No eres ningún violador!</p><p>Severus está a punto de contestarle que si no hubiera aparecido habría intentando follarse a Potter contra la pared del castillo, pero Albus Dumbledore se le adelanta:</p><p>—Creo —no levanta la voz, pero todos los murmullos del resto de retratos son silenciados de inmediato— que Severus todavía está lidiando con los sentimientos encontrados que debe de haberle provocado la situación. Quizá deberíamos dejarle ir a descansar y calmarse.</p><p>Por primera vez en muchos años, Severus se siente agradecido por la existencia de Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>—Puede que tengas razón, Albus —murmura Minerva—. Es cierto que es tarde y mañana hay clase. Trata de intentar dormir y hablaremos por la mañana, Severus. No hagas ninguna tontería.</p><p>«¿Otra más, quieres decir?»</p><p>Severus aprieta los labios y asiente con la cabeza secamente, antes de apresurarse a salir por la puerta. Llega a escuchar a los retratos empezar a discutir a sus espaldas, y a Heliotrope Wilkins chillando de nuevo:</p><p>—¿Snape y Potter? </p><p>Pero los ignora mientras se encamina a sus habitaciones como si lo persiguiera Remus Lupin en su forma lupina.</p><p>Le queda una larga noche de autodesprecio por delante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Al año de estar allí, Harry abandona la Academia de Aurores por sentirse sobrepasado y adquiere hábitos de vida poco saludables como beber en exceso. No intenta conseguir ningún otro trabajo (y tampoco le hace falta, ya que es rico).</p><p>Neville es el nuevo profesor de Herbología y el Jefe de Gryffindor. Tiene la mala costumbre de invitar a Harry a su despacho a tomar unas copas los fines de semana, pero no suele acabar bien porque Harry tiene un pequeño problema con el alcohol y es incapaz de beber moderamente.</p><p>Sí, Goyle es el nuevo cocinero de Hogwarts y lo cierto es que se le da bastante bien (por mucho que Snape proteste). Cumplió cinco años en prisión (su sentencia fue leve por su juventud y porque no llegó a cometer ningún asesinato conocido), y salió pronto por buen comportamiento. Lo cierto es que, tras la muerte de Crabbe, se quedó destrozado y se volvió bastante inofensivo. Busca vivir tranquilo y recordar en paz a su difunto novio.</p><p>Cuando Snape habla del "condicionamiento pavloviano" se refiere a que tantos años cuidando de Potter le han creado una respuesta automática y no voluntaria de intentar proteger al chico sin pensarlo, y de necesitar saber si está bien. Es probable que esté utilizando regular el término, pero es un mago y los magos no entienden demasiado estos términos muggles.</p><p>La directora que dice "Cielo santo" en el despacho y cuyo nombre Snape no recuerda es Edessa Sakndenberg.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Colisión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>«</strong>—<b>¡Mátame entonces! </b> <strong>—Ja</strong><b>deó Harry, que no sintió miedo ante la idea, solo furia y desdén</b>—. <b>¡Mátame como lo mataste a él, cobarde!</b></p><p>—<b>¡NO… </b> —<b>gritó Snape con su rostro súbitamente demencial, inhumano, como si sufriera tanto como el gimoteante y aullante perro atrapado en la casa incendiada a sus espaldas</b>— <b> …ME LLAMES COBARDE!»</b></p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe</em>
</p><p>Harry despierta con un palpitante dolor de cabeza.</p><p>Nervioso, se lleva las manos a la frente para rozar la cicatriz. «Ha vuelto», piensa con el estómago revuelto y el cuerpo temblando. «Ha vuelto, ha vuelto, ha vuelto».</p><p>Tarda unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de que el dolor no proviene de su cicatriz y recordar la borrachera de anoche. </p><p>—Oh —murmura en la habitación vacía con voz pastosa y ronca. La boca le sabe a rayos—. Solo es resaca.</p><p>Se queda quieto en la cama, mirando al techo y con ganas de llorar, pero demasiado agotado para proceder a ello. </p><p>(Lo peor es la decepción ante el silencio de la cicatriz. Es una decepción sinuosa y traicionera que se le cuela bajo la piel y le hace sentir la culpabilidad en la yema de los dedos. No debería desear tener noticias de Voldemort. </p><p>Voldemort está muerto.</p><p>Él lo mató).</p><p>Tarda un par de horas en reunir fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y tomarse la poción antiresaca, que le aclara la cabeza y le trae recuerdos que le hacen desear no haberse despertado nunca.</p><p>Besó a Snape.</p><p>Hay ciertos momentos en la vida de un mago que indican que quizá necesita terapia o ser directamente internado en San Mungo. Masturbarte pensando en tu (fallecido) enemigo mortal puede ser una de ellas. Destrozar todos los espejos de tu casa porque cuando miras tu reflejo solo ves a Lord Voldemort podría ser otra. Y enrollarte con Severus Snape está definitivamente en lo alto de la lista.</p><p>Pero Harry nunca ha sido especialmente cuidadoso con su salud mental, así que no piensa en buscar un sanador de la mente que le ayude a gestionar sus problemas, o en acudir a Hermione para que su amiga le indique que busque un sanador de la mente que le ayude a gestionar sus problemas. En lo único que puede pensar Harry es en lo <em> bien </em> que se sintió besarse con Snape, en el calor y el deseo que lo recorrió en todo momento.</p><p>No se lo piensa dos veces antes de aparecerse en las puertas de Hogwarts y pedir entrada.</p><p>Harry recorre el castillo sin apenas fijarse en sus alrededores, sonriendo con los labios apretados a todos los alumnos que gritan «¡Es Harry Potter!» a su paso. Llama con impaciencia al despacho de Snape, y el «Adelante» que le responde le provoca un temblequeo nervioso en las rodillas.</p><p>Snape está sentado tras su escritorio, revisando lo que deben ser trabajos de alumnos (con muchos errores, a juzgar por la cantidad de correcciones en rojo y en el rictus enfadado de los labios del profesor). Harry lo estudia con atención mientras entra en el despacho y cierra la puerta tras él: Snape siempre ha sido un hombre alto y delgado, de piel cenicienta y nariz ganchuda. Su pelo, grasiento y negro como ala de cuervo, empieza a mostrar algunas canas que destacan en silenciosa burla, y las arrugas de su frente son cada vez más marcadas. Aparte de esos pequeños detalles, sigue igual que la primera vez que Harry lo vio.</p><p>Increíblemente feo.</p><p>Snape levanta la vista de sus papeles y palidece a una velocidad sorprendente.</p><p>—Potter —dice como si ante él se encontrara el mismísimo Grimm.</p><p>—Snape —saluda Harry, sintiendo que su bravado empieza a desvanecerse. ¿Qué puede decir? «Oye, nos besamos la otra noche mientras estaba hasta arriba de Whisky de Fuego, y es la primera vez que me excito montándomelo con alguien sin pensar en Voldemort. ¿Te importaría repetir la experiencia para comprobar si sigue funcionando?»</p><p>Snape le lanzaría un maleficio allí mismo.</p><p>—Así que te acuerdas —dice Snape con una voz difícil de definir. Harry nunca ha sido bueno leyéndolo, de todas formas.</p><p>—Sí —responde sin más, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.</p><p>Snape lo mira con los ojos oscuros lleno de odio, y Harry se sobresalta.</p><p>—Entiendo que estás aquí para llevarme a prisión —dice con sorprendente veneno—. ¿Están tus amigos aurores tras la puerta? ¿Debo arrodillarme mientras me recitan mis derechos?</p><p>Harry pestañea un par de veces.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a llevarte a juicio?</p><p>Snape bufa.</p><p>—No te hagas el tonto, Potter, has admitido que recuerdas lo que sucedió. Es evidente que pretendes denunciarme por abuso sexual.</p><p>Harry tarda un segundo en asimilar lo que está escuchando y, después, suelta una carcajada incrédula.</p><p>—¡Esto no es una ninguna broma, Potter! —Snape se ha puesto de pie de un salto y le han aparecido dos manchas rojas en las mejillas nada favorecedoras.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando, Snape? Nos besamos de mutuo acuerdo.</p><p>Snape palidece todavía más.</p><p>—Estabas borracho, Potter, muy dudosamente en control de tus actos.</p><p>Harry se encoge de hombros con pereza.</p><p>—Lo suficiente en control de mis actos para querer repetirlo de nuevo —suelta Harry sin poder contenerse, la excitación cortándole las inhibiciones.</p><p>Harry no recuerda haber visto nunca a Snape tan asustado.</p><p>—¿Qué dices, Potter? ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Sigues borracho?</p><p>Harry se traga otra risa histérica y avanza un par de pasos. Snape retrocede dos. El escritorio continúa entre ellos.</p><p>—Vamos a besarnos de nuevo —insiste Harry casi saltando en el sitio—. Solo una vez. Puedes pensar en mi madre si quieres, no me importa.</p><p>En una respiración Snape ha rodeado el escritorio y está encima de él, dentro de su espacio personal. Con los ojos relucientes de rabia y la boca torcida.</p><p>—¡No hables de ella! —Casi grita sobre su rostro.</p><p>—¿Por qué no? —Espeta Harry de vuelta—. Era mi madre.</p><p>—Porque no sabes nada, Potter, NADA. Solo porque decidí compartir contigo unas memorias en los que creí ser mis últimos momentos y tú te hayas formado unas ideas preconcebidas a partir de ellos no significa que-</p><p>Harry lo besa. Lo agarra por el cuello de la túnica para inclinarlo sobre sí mismo y lo besa con fuerza en los labios. Busca desesperadamente el calor y el deseo que lo habían recorrido la noche anterior, un escape de la mirada de ojos rojos que lo persigue allá a donde va.</p><p>No lo encuentra.</p><p>Snape lo empuja con tanta fuerza que Harry se estrella contra la puerta, pero apenas siente el dolor del golpe.</p><p>«No ha funcionado», piensa con la sensación de estar hundiéndose en el más profundo de los océanos. La pequeña esperanza que había vislumbrado en el horizonte deshaciéndose en cenizas. «No funcionó, no sentí absolutamente nada, igual que con Ginny y Oliver y los demás».</p><p>La necesidad de llorar regresa con fuerza, pero Harry la contiene mientras arriesga una mirada a Snape. El maestro de pociones está lívido, observándolo como si Harry fuera la reencarnación de su peor pesadilla.</p><p>—Y lo eres, ¿no es así? El hijo que tuvo la mujer que amaba con el hombre que odiaba —comenta la elegante figura de Tom Ryddle encaramada sobre el escritorio. Harry lo ignora.</p><p>—Fuera de mi despacho, Potter —masculla Snape con voz temblorosa—. FUERA.</p><p>—No lo entiendes —dice Harry con desesperación, la ansiedad creándole nudos en el pecho—. <em> Necesito </em> que esto funcione. No sé qué más hacer. No siento NADA, ¿sabes? Cuando intento besar o acostarme con cualquier persona no siento absolutamente nada.</p><p>—No me importa, Potter, sal de mi despacho o…</p><p>—¡Ni siquiera puedo masturbarme como una persona normal! —Continua Harry alzando la voz. Necesita soltarlo, necesita que alguien lo sepa y Snape es el candidato perfecto porque nunca va a pensar peor de él de lo que ya piensa—. ¡Solo pienso en <em> Él</em>! ¡En cómo me torturaba y me amenazaba! ¡Es tan jodido que intento no reflexionar sobre ello para no perder del todo el juicio! Ayer fue la primera vez que… Por una vez no pensé en <em>Él</em> mientras… —Se pasa las manos por el pelo con frustración—. ¡Y no era por estar borracho! ¡Otras veces estaba borracho y seguía necesitando pensar en <em>Él</em> para ponerme cachondo! Pero ahora te he besado otra vez y solo me ha dado asco y NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ. Ayer me gustó. Pero hoy no, hoy vuelvo a estar jodido y ya no sé qué hacer. No funciona. NADA FUNCIONA.</p><p>Un silencio sigue a su alegato, solo interrumpido por los jadeos de Harry y el borboteo de alguna de las pociones al fondo del despacho. Al final, tan silenciosamente que cuesta escucharlo, Snape dice:</p><p>—¿A quién te refieres cuando dices <em> Él </em>?</p><p>Harry no vacila:</p><p>—A Lord Voldemort.</p><p>Sale del despacho sin añadir nada más, y Snape no intenta detenerlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un sanador de la mente es lo equivalente a un psicólogo en el mundo mágico.</p><p>Harry intenta retomar su relación con Ginny después de la guerra, una vez ella regresa a Inglaterra tras pasar una temporada con Charlie. No funciona, para ninguno de los dos, y se separan en buenos términos. Unos años más tarde, Harry sale una temporada con Oliver Wood, pero tampoco funciona.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Abismo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>«Del Horrocrux, el más siniestro de los inventos mágicos, ni hablaremos ni daremos más datos».</b>
</p><p>Introducción de<em> Historia del Mal</em></p><p>Los días se funden en semanas y las semanas en meses. Harry pierde el control del tiempo, todo su alrededor envuelto en brumas difíciles de disipar.</p><p>Ha dejado de atender a las reuniones del Wizengamot y hace años que abandonó el curso de aurores, así que no tiene mucho que hacer además de mirar el techo e ignorar las lechuzas de sus amigos.</p><p>—Deberías hablar con ellos —le dice Tom Ryddle un día, sentado en la butaca de terciopelo verde de la esquina—. Si sigues ignorándoles vendrán a ver qué sucede y dudo que quieras que te descubran así.</p><p>Harry da una calada al cigarro de hojas de mandrágora, tirado desnudo sobre la cama.</p><p>—No eres real —murmura entre el humo. Tom Ryddle responde con una risa hueca, y es tan apuesto que a Harry se le encoge el corazón.</p><p>—Puede, pero tengo razón.</p><p>Tiene razón. Hermione y Ron acuden a su casa, y lloran (la primera) y gritan (el segundo) ante lo que encuentran allí.</p><p>Hermione hace desaparecer los polvos de <em>pixies</em> que estaba esnifando y lo obliga a ser internado en San Mungo para rehabilitarse. Harry no opone demasiada resistencia; no le queda mucho por lo que luchar, o al menos eso cree al principio. Desintoxicarse es más duro de lo que pensaba.</p><p>—Eres patéticamente débil —le informa Voldemort una noche. Han atado a Harry a la cama para que deje de intentar morderse las muñecas.</p><p>El mago oscuro se encuentra apoyado en la pared del pequeño habitáculo, cubierto por su túnica oscura. Sus ojos rojos están llenos de desprecio.</p><p>—No tanto —masculla Harry, delirante y febril—. Te vencí, ¿recuerdas?</p><p>Voldemort bufa.</p><p>—Gracias a la suerte y los planes de gente mejor que tú, Harry. Ambos sabemos que esa victoria no te pertenece.</p><p>Harry ríe sin aliento, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en <em> necesidad, hambre, droga</em>.</p><p>—Oye —siente el sudor en la frente y la ansia en el estómago, pero no puede moverse—, ya que estás aquí te importaría… ¿ya sabes? ¿Hacerme una paja? Con las manos atadas es un poco complicado.</p><p>Voldemort se separa de la pared y se acerca a él con movimientos sinuosos. Harry tiembla de excitación mientras Voldemort llega a la cabecera de la cama y se inclina sobre él, pero no lo toca.</p><p>—Mis pantalones están más abajo —dice Harry, impaciente. La boca de Voldemort se inclina hacia la derecha en lo que casi parece una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿No es esta una actitud demasiado patética para El Elegido? —Se mofa, todavía sin intentar tocarlo para desesperación de Harry.</p><p>—Vamos —masculla este—. No es como si importara lo que te diga. Estás muerto, no eres real.</p><p>Voldemort se endereza rápidamente y lo mira pensativo.</p><p>—No —reconoce con calma. Harry gime por lo bajo; le arde todo el cuerpo—. Pero tú sí, Harry, no deberías actuar así.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —La cabeza le da vueltas y solo quiere correrse, drogarse y llorar—. ¿Qué más da?</p><p>Los ojos de Voldemort relucen como ascuas encendidas.</p><p>—Porque eres la última parte viva de Lord Voldemort, y no consentiré que te rebajes de esta manera.</p><p>Harry despierta con un grito.</p><p> </p><p>Sale de San Mungo tras pocos meses, completamente limpio y completamente cuerdo.</p><p>—Deberías volver al Wizengamot —comenta Tom Ryddle con pereza tirado sobre la cama, mientras Harry instala sus cosas en la Madriguera. Sus amigos no quisieron dejarlo regresar solo a Grimmauld Place, al menos de momento.</p><p>—¿Para qué? Solo conseguí crear más problemas.</p><p>Es cierto. Tras lograr el decreto que prohibía la esclavitud de los elfos, nadie había querido emplearlos. Los magos preferían contratar squibs u otros magos si de todas formas iban a tener que pagarles. Las protestas de los elfos no habían tardado en llegar.</p><p>—Te equivocaste de enfoque —responde Tom jugueteando con la colcha—. No puedes cambiar leyes sin cambiar antes la creencia popular, eso nunca funciona bien a menos que utilices un enfoque absolutamente autoritario. Pero vivimos en una democracia, desgraciadamente.</p><p>—¿Qué debería hacer entonces? ¿Dar conferencias sobre cómo tratar a las criaturas mágicas con respeto? Hermione es mejor para eso.</p><p>—Hermione no tiene tu influencia —Harry bufa—. Sí, incluso tras todas tus patéticas idas y venidas, sigues siendo el héroe del mundo mágico. El mago con más votos en el Wizengamot. El niño que vivió. El Elegido. Úsalo.</p><p>Harry lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. Tom tiene el porte de un aristócrata y las facciones de una estatua griega, pero los ojos oscuros de un pozo sin fondo.</p><p>—¿Qué más te da? Nunca pensé que te interesaría defender los derechos de los elfos.</p><p>—Y no me interesa —Tom sonríe como un tiburón—. Pero sí me interesa tener poder.</p><p>Harry frunce el ceño mientras se asoma al baño, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente de no mirar su reflejo.</p><p>—¿Sabes que no soy tú, verdad? Ya no soy tu horrocrux, lo mataste esa noche en el Bosque Prohibido. Ya ni siquiera puedo hablar pársel.</p><p>Tom se limita a ampliar la sonrisa, y Harry cierra la puerta del baño, ignorando los ojos rojos que lo miran desde el espejo.</p><p> </p><p>El cadáver de Voldemort fue enterrado en el cementerio de los vencidos, como un mortífago más. Hubo muchas discusiones sobre qué hacer con el cuerpo; algunos sugerían quemarlo para que no quedara ningún rastro de su existencia. Otros, exhibirlo como símbolo de victoria a la entrada de Hogwarts. Al final, decidieron tratarlo como cualquier otro perdedor de la guerra, y fue enterrado sin pena ni gloria junto al resto de sus seguidores.</p><p>El cementerio de los vencidos está vacío y abandonado; el frío aire de diciembre le muerde la piel mientras se abre paso por la nieve que cubre las tumbas. No importa cuánto busque, es incapaz de encontrar el lugar donde fue enterrado el mago oscuro. No marcaron ningún nombre, después de todo. Todos eran igual de poco importantes.</p><p>Todos habían perdido.</p><p>—¡<em>Accio </em> cadáver de Lord Voldemort! —Exclama Harry en mitad del cementerio.</p><p>A unos metros, la tierra se abre de forma escalofriante y una figura oscura se eleva hasta posarse a los pies del Elegido.</p><p>A Harry le da un vuelco el corazón.</p><p>Está cubierto de tierra y raíces, y nadie se molestó en cerrarle las cicatrices que le hicieron algunos vencedores a su cadáver tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, en venganza por todo el dolor causado. Pero a pesar de todo, y gracias al hechizo de Conservación que se emplea en todos los muertos, está igual que la última vez que lo vio.</p><p>Casi parece que duerme, esperando el momento oportuno para ser despertado.</p><p>Harry lo mira en silencio durante algunos minutos, con una emoción difícil de definir atascada en el pecho. Siente repulsión y odio, pero también una completa y absoluta sensación de pérdida.</p><p>Cogiendo fuerzas, empieza a realizar el hechizo, y dibuja un círculo alrededor del cadáver con su varita.</p><p>No es un proceso especialmente complicado, teniendo en cuenta lo horrible del resultado.</p><p>Una vez acabado el círculo mágico, Harry se arrodilla junto a Voldemort y, aspirando una amplia bocanada de aire, señala el pecho de su enemigo muerto con la varita y lo abre de un tajo.</p><p>La túnica y la piel de Voldemort se abren como una flor marchita, descubriendo el colorido interior. </p><p>—Así que tu sangre no era negra o algo raro por el estilo —murmura Harry, con más fascinación que asco.</p><p>Después de todo, por dentro son exactamente iguales.</p><p>Con una mueca, Harry se quita los guantes de lana, se remanga, y mete la mano en el pecho de Voldemort, buscando. Tarda bastante, y acaba sacando partes que no le interesan, todas blandas y sanguinolentas. El olor a hierro le pica en la nariz y la nieve a su alrededor se ha tornado completamente roja. Impaciente, hace otro tajo entre las costillas y, por fin, es capaz de localizar el corazón.</p><p>—Y también tenías uno de estos —dice en voz alta, arrancándolo con ayuda de la varita.</p><p>Contempla el corazón en su mano un momento, el poder del círculo mágico vibrando a su alrededor. Con un suspiro, da el primer mordisco.</p><p>Es asqueroso, difícil de morder y masticar. Harry detesta cada segundo del proceso, y lo único que le impide vomitar es la poción antiregurgitante que se ha tomado hace una hora.</p><p>La sangre le resbala por la barbilla y le mancha el cuello de la camisa. El corazón ni siquiera está caliente, está congelado como todo a su alrededor y le entumece la boca; convirtiendo la carne en algo duro y desagradable.</p><p>Se tira su tiempo, pero logra terminarse el corazón. El cuerpo de Voldemort lo acompaña durante todo el proceso, silencioso y con el pecho abierto, mostrando su interior al mundo.</p><p>Una vez acaba, busca entre su túnica hasta dar con una snitch dorada, que bate sus alas con pereza mientras Harry la señala con la varita. Está temblando de asco y miedo, pero pronuncia el hechizo sin vacilar.</p><p>Le deja un regusto todavía peor que el corazón frío y gomoso, pero funciona. La snitch tiembla en su mano un momento, y Harry siente un tirón en lo más profundo de su ser.</p><p>Después, nada.</p><p>El Horrocrux en su mano bate las alas con fuerza y Harry lo deja ir, fascinado. Revolotea sobre su rostro un momento antes de posarse sobre el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort.</p><p>Harry se toca la cara con las manos, rozándose la frente y llenándose todavía más de sangre sin darse cuenta.</p><p>—Pensé que me sentiría diferente —comenta, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza. No está preocupado, pero sí ligeramente molesto. Se suponía que esto lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Más que las drogas y el alcohol.</p><p>Más que besar a Snape.</p><p>—Al principio parece que nada ha cambiado —dice la voz de Tom a su espalda, abrazándolo por detrás. Harry se recuesta sobre él.</p><p>El Horrocrux vuelve a revolotear frente a su rostro, chocando con sus gafas. Y Harry lo agarra de nuevo para que se esté quieto.</p><p>—Pero no tardarás en notar pequeñas diferencias, todo será más fácil ahora —continúa Tom, susurrando en su oreja—. Todo pierde importancia, se vuelve más llevadero. Nada duele tanto como tener un alma completa.</p><p>—Sí —dice Harry con alivio, mirando el Horrocrux en su mano con cariño. Esta vez, al menos, puede sostener en su palma el trozo de alma que ha perdido.</p><p>—Y yo viviré para siempre —declara Lord Voldemort con satisfacción, mirando el Horrocrux en su mano con orgullo.</p><p>Se levanta sin dedicar otra mirada al cadáver en el suelo, que vuelve a enterrar bajo la tierra con un golpe de varita, y abandona el cementerio con calma. En ese momento solo parece un joven de desordenado pelo negro caminando bajo el nublado cielo del invierno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No hay indicaciones claras sobre el proceso concreto para crear un Horrocrux. Lo único que se explica en los libros es que hay que matar a alguien, partiendo tu alma en dos mediante ese asesinato, y luego meter parte del alma en un objeto. Se sabe que es un proceso asqueroso y repulsivo, sin embargo, aunque no se den detalles.</p><p>Me he tomado la libertad de imaginar que para crear un Horrocrux debes comerte el corazón de la persona que asesinaste, y a partir de ahí ya puedes introducir tu alma en un objeto cualquiera. Es cierto que los cuerpos de las víctimas de Tom Ryddle eran encontrados aparentemente intactos, pero me gusta pensar que eso se debe él era mucho más apto arrancando corazones sin dejar huellas, y no era tan desastre como Harry.</p><p>Los magos utilizan encantamientos conservadores para mantener los cadáveres en perfecto estado, y por eso el cuerpo de Voldemort no estaba descompuesto. Tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, sin embargo, muchos estudiantes se ensañaron con su cadáver y jugaron a torturarlo y golpearlo.</p><p>Harry utiliza la muerte de Voldemort para crear el Horrocrux porque es el único asesinato que ha cometido de momento.</p><p>Aunque el principal objetivo de un Horrocrux es impedir la muerte de su creador, también sirve para desligarte de tu humanidad. Todo duele e importa menos, porque eres un poco menos humano.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monstruo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>«Impertérrito, Voldemort declaró: </b>
</p><p>
  <b>—La grandeza inspira envidia, la envidia engendra rencor y el rencor genera mentiras. Usted debería saberlo, Dumbledore. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>—¿Llamas «grandeza» a eso que has estado haciendo? —repuso Dumbledore con delicadeza».</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe</em>
</p><p>Sorprendentemente, Severus llega a los cincuenta años sin mayores contratiempos.</p><p>El mundo cambia a su alrededor, pero él se adapta entre insultos mascullados e ironía hiriente, y sigue adelante con su detestable vida.</p><p>La guerra, para asombro de todos, es olvidada más rápido de lo que parecía posible. La muerte y la pobreza son arrastradas durante años, pero hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo a la vez para detenerse a recordar un mago oscuro con complejo de Napoleón.</p><p>El periodo tras la posguerra acaba siendo conocido como la etapa con más cambios progresistas de toda la historia del mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña.</p><p>Tras unos años de desfase y drogadicción, Potter vuelve al Wizengamot y al centro de las políticas del mundo mágico para quedarse. Da voz a los centauros y a la gente del agua entre los magos (a pesar de que dichas criaturas mágicas insisten en que no les interesa participar en la política humana), instaura una ley de protección para los magos hijos de muggles (según la cuál los niños mágicos nacidos en familias sin magia son separados de sus padres desde bebés y criados en el mundo mágico, «para evitar posibles abusos»), y prohíbe el transporte y la venta de unos cuantos animales mágicos en peligro de extinción. Coarta muchos poderes y privilegios de los sangre pura, y legaliza la posesión de varitas en elfos domésticos.</p><p>La normativa en Hogwarts también es alterada, volviéndose mucho más exigente con el cuidado y la protección a los alumnos.</p><p>Severus lo odia.</p><p>Mirando el lado positivo (algo que Severus nunca hace), Potter no vuelve a molestarlo a pesar de protagonizar casi todos los números del Profeta. Y mientras el molesto chico siga respirando sin malgastar el sacrificio de su madre, a Severus no le importa su vida.</p><p>(El picor bajo su piel solo se intensificó tras ese beso compartido, pero Severus ya es un experto en ignorarlo).</p><p>Severus lleva años esquivando a Harry Potter.</p><p>Hasta hoy, que Harry Potter viene a buscarlo. De nuevo.</p><p>Severus espera impaciente, sentado en su sillón en el despacho del director. Relevó a Minerva a principios de ese mismo año, cuando esta decidió retirarse «de una vez por todas, creo que me he ganado un merecido descanso».</p><p>Los años no han sido amables con él, pero pocas cosas son amables con Severus. Su pelo, antes negro como el carbón, es ahora de un gris decolorido. Se lo recoge tras el cuello en una coleta baja, dejándose el rostro despejado. Peinado que, aunque nadie se haya atrevido a decírselo, no le hace ningún favor. Las arrugas se marcan casi con crueldad en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer mucho mayor de lo que es, y las manos nudosas y tensas dan la impresión de pertenecer a un hombre de setenta años.</p><p>Severus mira el reloj redondo situado al lado de la ventana por décima vez en el último minuto. Afuera, la nieve se acumula en el alféizar. Finalmente, alguien llama a la puerta y el director lo recibe con un rígido: «Pase».</p><p>Harry Potter entra en el despacho, y Severus lo estudia con disimulo. El chico ha crecido bien; sigue siendo bajo y delgado, pero por una vez parece estar alimentándose de manera saludable. Su pelo está, para su sorpresa, cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Va perfectamente afeitado, y sus gafas redondas han pasado a ser unas de montura cuadrada que le favorecen mucho más. Lleva una larga capa negra y su semblante es casi tan blanco como la nieve que le reluce sobre los hombros.</p><p>—Potter —saluda Severus con sequedad—. Ya iba siendo hora. Siéntate.</p><p>—Lo siento, señor —responde Potter, ocupando el asiento opuesto al del director—. No me esperaba este tiempo y me ha retrasado. Me enteré de que lo habían nombrado director —dice quitándose la capa. Por un instante, a Severus le parece ver una cabeza escamosa asomando por una de las mangas de su túnica—. Una loable elección.</p><p>Severus bufa con descreimiento.</p><p>—No hace falta que me beses el trasero, Potter, te aseguro que no me volverá más predispuesto a lo que sea que quieres pedirme. ¿Algo de beber?</p><p>—Sí, gracias. Vengo de muy lejos —contesta Potter, al parecer inmune a su acidez.</p><p>Según El Profeta, viene de Noruega, donde ha estado trabajando para mejorar las condiciones de los dragones. Severus alberga sus dudas. </p><p>Se levanta y va hasta el mueble-bar que Minerva instaló por algún motivo desconocido y que él todavía no ha tenido tiempo de hacer desaparecer. Tras ofrecer una copa de vino a Potter, y no llenarse ninguna para él, vuelve a sentarse.</p><p>—Y bien, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? —Pregunta con fina ironía. Ambos saben que Severus nunca consideraría un honor el estar en presencia del niño que vivió.</p><p>Potter no contesta enseguida, sino que antes bebe un sorbo de vino.</p><p>—No hace falta que me llame Potter —puntualiza—. Puede llamarme Harry. A estas alturas el uso del primer nombre es perfectamente aceptable entre nosotros, ¿no cree?</p><p>Severus se resiste a hacer una mueca de desagrado.</p><p>—No veo ninguna necesidad de llamarte por tu primer nombre. Siempre has sido «Potter» para mí, y así seguirá.</p><p>Potter mantiene el semblante inexpresivo de una manera que extraña a Severus, pues el chico nunca ha sido muy apto en controlar sus emociones, pero la atmósfera de la habitación cambia de forma sutil. Es evidente que a Potter no le ha gustado su negativa.</p><p>Pero inclina la cabeza, aceptándolo sin sonreír, y bebe otro sorbo de vino. Severus espera sin interrumpir el silencio, aprovechando para repasar los rasgos de su interlocutor una vez más.</p><p>—Aunque quizá haya tardado más de lo que imaginó la profesora McGonagall —dice Potter por fin—, he vuelto para solicitar lo que se me ofreció una vez hace unos cuantos años, después de mi resignación en la Academia de Aurores. He venido a pedirle que me deje enseñar en este castillo, como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Supongo que sabrá que he visto y hecho muchas cosas desde que me marché de aquí. Ya no soy el chaval confuso y sin rumbo que necesitaba ayuda de todos a su alrededor.</p><p>Antes de replicar, Severus lo observa unos instantes con ojos atentos como los de una rapaz a punto de atacar. </p><p>—Sí, desde luego, sé que has visto y hecho muchas cosas, incluido el deambular de una adicción a otra —dice con cierto desdén—. Merlín sabe que El Profeta es incapaz de dejar de hablar de tu vida, y sin embargo —Severus enlaza los dedos sobre el regazo, sintiendo el peso de la mirada del retrato de Dumbledore sobre ellos—, me preocupan mucho más todas esas historias que nuestro estimado periódico parece querer dejar al margen.</p><p>Las desapariciones de magos que se oponen a las nuevas medidas legislativas que propone el Elegido. Su acercamiento a Draco Malfoy y su alejamiento de sus amigos del colegio, Granger y Weasley. Los rumores de que el nuevo ministro, Blaise Zabini, actúa como una mera marioneta colocada por Potter. Y lo más preocupante, las muertes en misteriosas circunstancias de Petunia y Vernon Dursley, los antiguos tutores de Potter.</p><p>Impertérrito, el chico declara:</p><p>—La grandeza inspira envidia, la envidia engendra rencor y el rencor genera mentiras. Usted debería saberlo, profesor.</p><p>—Cada vez suenas más como tu padre, arrogante y con la cabeza llena de humo —replica Severus con aspereza, a pesar de saber perfectamente que el chico no suena como James Potter en absoluto.</p><p>Le recuerda a Snape a alguien, sí, pero a alguien completamente diferente. Hace un esfuerzo para no tocarse el brazo izquierdo.</p><p>Potter sonríe con amabilidad, pero sus ojos permanecen terriblemente fríos.</p><p>—La discusión de siempre —dice en voz baja—. Y sin embargo, en los últimos años todo el mundo menos usted afirma que me parezco mucho más a mi madre, ¿lo sabía?</p><p>—Es evidente que no te relacionas con la gente adecuada.</p><p>—Si es eso lo que piensa, ¿dónde mejor que en Hogwarts podría forjar mejores relaciones? ¿Me dejará volver? ¿Me dejará compartir mis conocimientos con sus alumnos? Pongo mi talento y mi persona a su disposición. Estoy a sus órdenes.</p><p>Potter lo mira entre sus largas pestañas, los ojos vivos y ardientes por primera vez en toda la conversación.</p><p>—¿Y qué será de todos tus fans? ¿Qué será de esos que te siguen a todas partes y se hacen llamar, según se rumorea, los Caballeros de Walpurgis?</p><p>Potter parece sorprendido de que el director conozca ese nombre, y sus ojos se iluminan en alarma en lo que casi parece un destello rojo.</p><p>—Mis amigos se las arreglarán sin mí —dice al fin—. Estoy seguro.</p><p>—Me sorprende oír que los consideras tus amigos. Me daba la impresión de que encajaban mejor en la categoría de sirvientes.</p><p>—Se equivoca. </p><p>—Entonces, si esta noche se me ocurriera ir a Cabeza de Puerco, ¿no me encontraría con algunos de ellos (Creevey, Finnigan, Macmillan, Patil, Goldstein, Smith) esperándote allí? Unos <em> amigos </em> —Severus recalca la palabra con profunda ironía—  muy fieles, dispuestos a viajar tan lejos en medio de la nevada solo para desearte buena suerte en tu intento de conseguir un puesto de profesor.</p><p>Su precisa información respecto a con quién viaja no le hace ninguna gracia a Potter; sin embargo, se recupera al instante.</p><p>—Veo que todos esos años como espía no cayeron en vano, profesor.</p><p>—Estuve demasiado tiempo pendiente de tus idas y venidas, es un hábito difícil de hacer desaparecer —Severus se endereza sobre su asiento, tenso—. Y ahora, Potter, sé honesto por una vez. ¿Por qué has venido esta noche, rodeado de tus fans mononeuronales, a solicitar un empleo que ambos sabemos que no te interesa?</p><p>—¿Que no me interesa? —Potter se sorprende sin alterarse—. Al contrario, señor, me interesa mucho.</p><p>—Potter, tú quieres volver a Hogwarts, pero no te interesa enseñar, no de la misma forma que podría haberte interesado hace unos años. ¿Qué buscas entonces? —Pregunta, sin ser capaz de evitar el tono acusador—. ¿Por qué no lo pides abiertamente de una vez?</p><p>Potter sonríe con ironía.</p><p>—Si no quiere darme el trabajo…</p><p>—Claro que no quiero. Y no creo que esperaras que te lo diera. A pesar de todo, has venido hasta aquí y me lo has pedido, y eso significa que tienes algún propósito.</p><p>Potter se levanta. Hay algo extraño en sus facciones, una sombra que lo hace parecer una persona muy diferente al niño de once años que pisó una vez el castillo. Coloca las manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia delante y acercando su cara a la de Severus.</p><p>—¿Y si le dijera honestamente lo que quiero? —Susurra peligrosamente, los ojos verdes suaves con silenciosa insinuación—. ¿Estaría dispuesto a dármelo, <em> señor? </em></p><p>Severus no se inmuta.</p><p>—Ya deberías saber que siempre soy reacio a darte lo que quieres, Potter, sea lo que sea.</p><p>Potter se endereza con una carcajada seca y sin humor.</p><p>—¿Es esa su última palabra?</p><p>—Sí —afirma Severus, y también se pone en pie.</p><p>—En ese caso, no tenemos nada más que decirnos.</p><p>—No, nada —conviene Severus, estudiando la pequeña figura de Potter mientras este vuelve a colocarse la capa—. Pero recuerda que siempre he sabido detenerte cuando intentabas romper las normas en Hogwarts, y mi animadversión y desconfianza hacia ti no han cambiado con los años. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Potter, o mi varita no temblará.</p><p>Potter le dedica una sonrisa fría como la escarcha. Un destello dorado sale volando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y revolotea en torno a él. Severus tiene que afilar la vista para descubrir que es una snitch.</p><p>—No esperaría menos de ti, Snape —replica, abandonando el «usted» honorífico. Sin más, se da la vuelta y abandona la estancia seguido por la snitch dorada, cerrando la puerta tras él.</p><p>Un pesado silencio se extiende tras su marcha, hasta que el retrato de Albus Dumbledore dice con voz grave y seria:</p><p>—Tenías razón. Está muy cambiado.</p><p>Severus se levanta la túnica que cubre su antebrazo izquierdo y mira la cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa. Tras todos esos años, está gris y marchita, casi desaparecida. Sigue tan muerta como su creador y, sin embargo, Severus no puede deshacerse de la sensación de peligro que le recorre la espina dorsal.</p><p>Fuera, la nieve cae sin interrupción, silenciosa como un secreto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Snape no bebe alcohol, nunca. Su padre era un alcohólico y un maltratador, y Snape ha pasado toda su vida aterrorizado de convertirse en alguien como él.</p><p>"Los Caballeros de Walpurgis" era el nombre que iban a tener los mortífagos en los primeros borradores de Harry Potter, en referencia al famoso aquelarre.</p><p>Blaise Zabini pasa a la historia como el Ministro de Magia con más escándalos a sus espaldas. Es conocido por montar orgías, romper matrimonios famosos (liándose con ambos miembros del matrimonio a la vez) y tratar de legalizar el nudismo. A pesar de todo, durante su legislación también tienen lugar grandes cambios, como la creación de una escuela infantil para magos o la instauración de la pena de muerte para casos muy extremos. </p><p>Hermione Granger, que se opone radicalmente a muchas de estas nuevas medidas (principalmente a la de separar a los niños hijos de muggles de sus familias y a la pena de muerte), es despedida de su trabajo en el Ministerio, y monta su propio negocio como investigadora privada mágica.</p><p>Harry, de hecho, no estaba en Noruega por los dragones, sino tratando de aprender pársel. Ahí está vivo uno de los pocos hablantes que quedan, y Harry lleva años tratando de reaprender el lenguaje. La cabeza escamosa que vio Severus asomarse por la túnica de Harry pertenece a una serpiente, que nuestro protagonista lleva casi siempre consigo (es pequeña así que suele ir enroscada en su muñeca o en su cuello). La adoptó hace unos años y la llama Tom. Se comunican a duras penas gracias al pársel mediocre que Harry es capaz de utilizar.</p><p>Draco y Harry se hacen más cercanos con los años, aunque nunca llegan a gustarse demasiado. Es una alianza que les conviene a ambos y que utilizan, pero Draco odia ser considerado uno de los "Caballeros de Walpurgis" (le parece un nombre ridículo). </p><p>El seguidor más ferviente de Harry es Dennis Creevey, el hermano de Colin Creevey (muerto en la guerra), y haría literalmente cualquier cosa que Harry pidiera. La Patil que menciona Snape como seguidora de Harry es Parvati, no Padma.</p><p>Harry corta casi toda su relación con los Weasleys, aunque todavía se cartea con Percy de vez en cuando. No es invitado a la boda de Ron y Hermione, ni a la de Ginny y Luna. Neville sí sigue hablándose con él, y fue el que le comentó que tratara de obtener el puesto de profesor.</p><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Los comentarios y kudos son apreciados &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>